Bless the Broken Road
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: KuramaxYuseke and HieixKurama: Kurama is having trouble understanding his sexuality. So he asks Yuseke for some advice. You MUSt email me if you want the NC-17 version.


**_Disclaimer:_ Does it seem like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? That is exactly my thought as well. I also do not own the Rascal Flatts song; Bless the Broken Road.**

**_Pairing:_ Yuseke/Kurama and Hiei/Kurama**

**_Warning:_ There is YAOI in this fanfiction so homophobes and idiodic people, STAY AWAY FROM THIS FANFICTION! If not you will feel the wrath of my prescious** **Yaoi Fairies.**

**_A/N:_ Since that I missed posting my Valentine's Day Fanfiction, this shall be it's replacement!**

**akurei- demon**

**bidanshi- good looking man**

**yamitsuki- obsession**

* * *

**_Bless the Broken Road: One-Shot_**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping that I would find true love along the broken road. _

Kurama was sitting at his work desk, thinking about sex and sexuality. He was still confused on whether he was hetro, bi, or homo. The fox didn't understand how he did not like to look at the naughty girl magazines like all of the other boys. Kurama didn't think about women and their appearances. He only thought about his and his best guy friends'. Everyone (except Hiei) refused to change their outfits.

"If only it made sense..." Kurama sighed and tangled his fingers in his long hair. "Yuseke seems to understand human sexuality better than anyone else in the group. Maybe he could help me." The fox slipped into his black shoes and quickly wrote down a note for his mother.

Mma,

I have to go and have a talk with Yuseke. I'll be staying the night most likely. So I shall see you in the morning.

Love,  
Suichi

Kurama left the note in open space so that his mother could spot it easily. he opened the front door and headed to the Urameshi appartment. Once he had arrived, the redhead rang the doorbell and the spirit detective answered.

"Why are you here Kurama?" Yuseke yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kurama spoke as he was allowed into the living room. "Yuseke, since you understand more about the sexual standings of students, why would you think that I don't fit in?"

"What do you mean?" Yuseke asked.

"Well I just don't understand why I don't like looking at everything that my peers do." Kurama replied as Yuseke looked sadly into his emerald eyes.

"Kurama, I'm guessing that you aren't a big fan of Playboy." Yuseke inquired, "You are confused about your sexuality." The fox merely nodded. "Do you want some help to figure it out?"

"Uhm..." The Kitsune's face turned crimson, "Please." Yuseke smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurama. As a reaction, the red haired boy closed his eyes and melted back into Yuseke's soft lips. He felt something warm slide into his mouth when the detective pulled himself closer to Kurama. The fox brushed his tongue against Yuseke's making his manhood harden. The teen then pulled the Kitsune away from him.

"Did that help you some?" Yuseke asked and Kurama smiled.

"It did Yuseke." Kurama combed his hair with his fingers, trying to put some sort of tame into it. "Even though it was just a kiss. I think I have now realized who has been waiting for me to come to this descion for some time now." Kurama kissed Yuseke one last time and left the home.

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

-In the Makai Forrest-

A short fire youkai sat calmly with his back pressed against the trunk of his favourite tree. He had been thinking of all sorts of ways to get Kurama's attention sexually. Another change of outfits? No... That wouldn't do it. He still wanted to make his Kitsune love him back.

"Kurama! Why must you be so oblivious to everything when it comes to us?" Hiei moaned as a cnapping of twigs broke his thoughts. He drew his sword into his hand and the figure began to climb up his tree. "Who the hell are you!" Hiei barked and then sniffed the air, "Kurama-kun?"

"Yes it's me." The fox smiled and sat next to Hiei.

"What brings you to the Makai?" The fire youkai asked as Kurama plucked a few leaves from his hair.

"You did." Kurama replied and Hiei arched an eyebrow at the comment. "I did some thinking._ With Yuseke's help..._" Kurama explained.

"I don't quite understand." Hiei had a sweet look of puzzlement on his face. The fox just brushed his cheek with his hand.

_That every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

"Yuseke and I talked about something that I didn't understand." Kurama continued, "I have always been a bit confused when it came to my sexuality, but now I am most certain of what I am." Hiei's face then looked crestfallen.

_'I figured, he is hetrosexual...' _Hiei thought as he felt the tears begin to well up in his crimson red eyes. Kurama then edged towards the fire youkai.

"Don't make accusations yet Koorime." Kurama beamed as he brought their lips together for their first ever kiss. They seperated, "I am not straight my bidanshi."

"You know?" The crimson eyes widened and the akurei smiled. "You are my yamitsuki." Kurama laughed.

"I now know who was looking in my Japanese textbooks." The Kitsune beamed as Hiei became serious again.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

"Maybe I should have been the one to help you discover who you really were." Hiei's eyes trailed from Kurama to the ground and from the ground back to the fox.

"It is okay Hiei. All that should matter now is the fact that we are together and nothing can change it except us." Kurama assured the youkai. "I won't leave you unless you leave me."

"Then it is settled. I am yours and you are mine." A smirk played across Hiei's face as Kurama kissed him once again. This time, a hotter passion was sent through it. Kurama used the tip of his tongue to trace Hiei's lips so he could gain enterance. He did and explored the small cavern. It was warm, wet, and soft. They split for air.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke softly.

"Hn?" The fire youkai gave a simple response after being a bit winded from the last kiss.

"Can I give you my virginity?" Kurama blushed slightly as did Hiei.

"I would love to accept it." Hiei brought Kurama in for another kiss.

_But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

-Email me for the rest!


End file.
